Los celos de Haru
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: A Haru estaba que su sangre hervia de la rabia al saber que le habían robado el primer beso a Elie y la habían hecho llorar, sin saber que realmente eran celos, probablemente Let y Musica le harán entrar en razón.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡No pude evitar escribir algo de ellos sobre ese capítulo! Fue doloroso para Haru el ver como aquel demonio rubio había besado a Elie. En el capítulo se comprobó como había enfurecido y como a había puesto un poco celoso._**

 ** _Es por eso que decidí escribir algo respecto a esto. De alguna manera ya se están viendo como los sentimientos de cada uno está creciendo y el lazo que los une es un poco más grande._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Rave Master no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

¿Celoso? Tal vez no lo era mucho, no todos estaban equivocados a la manera que había reaccionado al ver como le habían robado el primer beso a Elie.

No, era como cuando el tipo con él que andaba con su hermana la hacia llorar a cada rato y aún sin permiso de su hermana, fue y le dio tremenda golpiza que está más que seguro él nunca olvidará, la última vez aun lo veía caminar con muletas y cada vez que lo veía prefiria huir como podía.

Así se sentía Haru, quería golpear y dejarle un pequeño recordatorio a aquel tipo, el apodado demonio rubio, que le había robado el primer beso a Elie, porque en primera nadie podía hacerla llorar a menos de que pasarán por él y eso si llegaban a sobrevivir a lo que el les haría.

En segunda, porque no estaba permitido que alguien más, aparte del grupo de hombres con los que viajaba, podían hablar con Elie, estaba prohibido que alguien más le hiciera más daño.

Y en tercera...

 **-Es porque eres un celoso Haru** -Hablaba Musica a su lado mientras se acababa un cigarrillo más.

La noche había llegado y la nave, aún con algún que otro rasguño, volaba por los cielos. Con suerte Elie había tomado a Plue y a había ido a dormir. Haru la entendía, quería estar un rato a solas, probablemente lloraria por lo que pasó pero es lo que ella quisiera.

Era el momento exacto en el que Musica y Let se llevaron a Haru afuera.

 **-¡Que no lo soy! Joder, ¿No puedes entender que simplemente no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar?** -Gritaba Haru en desesperación.

 **-¿Porque no lo admites y ya? Es fácil decir lo que sientes por otra persona** -Let se burlaba un poco del de pelo blanco **-Para nuestra raza era mejor las palabras que las acciones**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo con Let** -Musica posaba una mano en el hombro de Haru **-Aunque tus acciones pudieron más con tus palabras, hombre, ver como alguien más besaba a tu chica, creo que puedo entender ese sentimiento**

 **-¡Elie no es mi novia! Ella es solo una amiga a la que quiero mucho y...**

 **-Y que amas** -Let suspiraba a su lado **-No puedes negar tus sentimientos con Elie, todos sabemos que hay algo más ahí, algo más que solo amistad**

Haru iba a volver a reclamar pero algo en su mente le impidió. ¿Como ve realmente a Elie?

 **-Elie es una gran amiga y aunque quisiera negarlo un poco es una linda chica con cuerpo lindo** -Sus mejillas se calentaron, no era normal que hablará de esas cosas, escucho a Let y Musica burlarse **-Su sonrisa también es linda y su actitud nunca podrá llegar a molestarme, es la primera chica a parte de mi hermana que conozco y...**

 **-¿Que pasaría si algun día Elie se va de tu lado con alguien más?** -Musica ayudó a que Haru volviera a pensar.

 **-Supongo que no me debería importar, es su decisión pero yo...** -Suspiro con profunda tristeza y miro de frente las nubes con las que chocaban y sentía como el aire le pegaba en la cara **-Me pondría bastante triste porque decidiera irse**

 **-Eso se llama amor mi querido Rave Master** -Let se acercó a su lado y le dio unas cuántas palmadas en la espalda **-Aunque a tu enojo se llaman celos, estas celoso de que aquel demonio consiguiera un beso de tu chica, créeme yo lo hubiera matado si estuviera en tu lugar**

Haru volvió a pensar en las razones anteriores. En la tercera, es quisiera proteger la sonrisa de Elie, su sonrisa es lo que cautiva más su corazón. Pronto volvió a sentir sus mejillas calientes mientras sus compañeros empezaban a reírse un poco. Un poco molesto subió sus manos a su cabello blanco y lo despeino más.

 **-Quien pensará que nuestro joven maestro está creciendo** -Hablo Musica con lágrimas fingidas.

 **-El amor le a llegado al corazón Musica** -Hablo Let a su lado **-Los jóvenes aún buscan un romántico amor y cuando menos te imagines nuestro querido Haru y Elie se casarán**

 **-¡Ni que lo digas Let!**

 **-¡Joder! ¿Quieren callarse de una maldita vez? ¡No me dejan pensar en las razones por las que quiero que Elie se quede a mi lado!** -Cuando Haru se dio cuenta, las risas de Let y Musica empezaron a molestarlo. **-¡Maldita sea!**

Y así como si fuera tres pequeños niños empezaron a correr mientras Haru los seguía. Sabían que no sería para nada divertido si usaban su poder a su favor. ¿Que mejor que perseguirse y burlarse del otro?

 ** _Bonus_**

Haru molesto iba caminando a su habitación. Habían quedado en buenos planes con Musica y con Let después de una buena carrera y uno que otro golpe repartido.

Era muy noche cuando los tres cansados decidieron irse a su habitación. Y fue ahí cuando Haru vio la puerta de Elie un poco abierta. Con curiosidad se acercó y vio a la joven dormida abrazando a un muy dormido Plue.

 **-Haru...**

Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando escucho como murmuraba su nombre. Se asomó un poco más al verla moviéndose en la cama, su corazón se estrujo cuando vio como las lágrimas aún bajan por su rostro.

Con un poco de preocupación se acercó a ella y con sus pulgares le limpió las lágrimas.

 **-Lamentó que fuera de esa manera Elie** -Haru murmuraba **-Lamentó no protegerte de aquel hombre yo...** -Acariciaba sus mejillas hasta que su vista se fijó en sus labios cerrados **-Pero no te preocupes, que tu obtendrás mi primer beso...**

Y así fue como beso a la joven, un pequeño beso, sólo junto sus labios y fue lo único para volverlo loco. Tuvo que alejarse rápido y taparse los labios, su sonrojo era mucho más grande pero al menos había servido de algo.

Elie ya no lloraba, en su lugar una sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

Haru se alegro por ello, le dio una última caricia a sus mejillas y se alejó, se fue y ahora si cerró la puerta. Claro sin darse cuenta que Kato, quien siempre observaba a Elie en su habitación, miraba boquiabierto como Haru había besado a Elie.

Sin duda será una gran sorpresa para mañana que Musica y Let lo descubran.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Pobre de mi querida Elie! Saber que le robaron su primer beso a la fuerza y para su mala suerte no fue la persona quien quería. Fue algo realmente triste y que a Haru le dio el coraje de enfrentarlo y claro, hacerle pagar por las lágrimas de la misma._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 8 de Diciembre de 2017_**


End file.
